Switching Shows
by JeriChey-Undisputed
Summary: Backstage Talent Cheyenne Mcmahon gets the call to start working for Raw. Dreding putting up her Brother in Law the Egomanical Triple H, Who will come to help her when it all hits the fan. First story in "A Grapplers Love" Saga. 12/2/08 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Another day gone by as I relaxed onto my couch to enjoy the quiet time that is the beginning of my next 3 days off. I'm Cheyenne Mcmahon lead backstage talent at WWE Smackdown. Now when you get into the wrestling business you realize how hard the job really is. The hours are long, the talent depending on how they are can either love you or hate your guts. That and your almost always on the road traveling. So a 3 days off is a godsend in my life and I was going to take every moment of it in. That was until my phone rang.

"Hello." I said

"Hi cheyenne I got a question for you." The voice said.

That voice was my father Vince who is head of the wwe and my boss first and foremost.

"Ok dad what do you need." I replied.

"Well you know our December pay per view Armageddon is coming up alot and we got alot of big things that are going to launch from that show so what I would like is you to start working as the head of the backstage talent at Raw." Vince said.

I was mixed emotions about the whole statement just said. Raw is the flagship show all the big talent is there and its live television which is a big difference from Smackdown which is taped and much more controlled. So just in case something goes wrong we got more than enough time to fix it. I wouldnt have that on Raw which made me a bit nervous.

"I'd love to work at Raw dad but seriously do you think I can do this I've only been doing this for a year." I said

"Honestly I think you can do it and do it as well as anyone else. You step up to any chanllenge and you wont stop until you've met your goal so yes I think you have what it takes but do you think you have what it takes." He said.

"Ok then I'll do it when do you need me?" I asked. I knew that I could do it you just need someone to agree sometimes.

"You'll start the night after Armageddon which is 2 weeks away. Allthough I need you at Raw next monday so you can meet the crew and they can meet you since you'll be in charge." Vince said.

"Sounds great so I guess I see you monday then." I said

"Yeah I got your ticket for next week so go to the airport as soon as possible to pick it up." Vince advised.

"Gotta see you monday dad bye." I said hanging up.

After that I turned my cell phone off just so I could enjoy the rest of my night. Just me and myself.

The next day I woke up and made a quick drive to the airport to pick up my plane ticket for Raw in 2 weeks while confirming my flight for tonights Smackdown taping. Then I packed up my travel bag and then remembered what was my friend Jenn going to do all by herself at Smackdown.

"Your leaving me you bitch!" Jenn yelled.

Now I know she might take it hard but good god I didnt think she'd take it this hard.

"Yeah I start in 2 weeks but I decided tonight is my last night so you can get used to being in charge before anything big happens. How did you find out anyway?" I asked shielding myself just in case she starting swinging.

"Vince called me this morning telling me that I'm now going to be in charge. Its nice knowing that I get a say in this." She said.

"Dude your fine you'll be ok you finally get to boss everyone around." I said.

"I got no problem bossing people around but I'll admit this I'm not you dude." She said really worried about this change.

"Dude I know you cant be me thats impossible but its just like normal I just wont be here." I said walking off to work my last show. During the whole show Jenn never left my side I dont know if its because she wanted to make sure she got everything and wont let everyone down. Or it could of been because we wouldnt hang out as much since the traveling is going be constant at Raw since its the A show. We've been friends since kids and I dont think we've ever been this far apart. It sucks but opportunity works and I love my job and I'll do anything to advance to a higher level. About a hour and a half later my last show was done and me, Jenn, Undertaker, and Edge were at the usual spot after the show, the hotel bar. It was slient most of the time and it kinda pissed me off. I'm sure everyone knew what was going to happen. Finally taker spoke up.

"Dont let anyone push you around there." He said.

"Yeah that and watch out for Hunter you know as soon as he sees you hes going to be gunning for you." Edge said. Hunter who is better known as Triple H is my brother in law. Hes a complete asshole and scum of the earth. Even though hes married to my sister Stephanie he still looks down at me.

"I know I'm ready for him." I said taking a swallow of my drink.

"Stick with Shawn I'm sure he wont let anything bad happen." Jenn said.

"True and why do you sound happy now that I'm leaving?" I asked

"Well it could be this drink and the fact that you got to deal with hunter and I dont!" She said laughing.

"You asshole I figured you'd get off on my problems." I said.

"Of course seeing the shit you'll have to deal with makes my shit not look so bad which makes me feel better." Jenn proudly said.

"Fuck you." I laughed as I said goodbye to my crew and went to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two Weeks Later.....**_

As the alarm went off waking me from a pretty nice sleep the butterflies were already flying. Tonight was my first night at Raw and I hoped to god it would go good. I ate a light lunch and did some cleaning around my apartment before I left. The last thing I did was check some emails. Most of them were the usual junk, except one. It was from taker and it simply said good luck and if you get into trouble with the assholes find Chris and he'll take care of it. I knew he wasnt talking about Chris Benoit because he was on smackdown. He was talking about Chris Jericho. Now I know that wrestling is planned and the guys are playing characters but Chris Jericho the actual guy seems nothing more than a toned down verison of the guy you see on tv. Same egomanical asshole just with less clothing and god help us all a microphone from time to time. I took it as taker playing some joke to make me not nervous. It didnt work at all. At 1:00 I left my apartment for my 3 hour plane ride to Barbie Town USA better known as Los Angeles CA. I was already unprepared when I got off the plane. While in South carolina I was freezing my ass off, now in LA I'm sweating. It would be my luck that I show up in LA during a unexpected heat wave. Then I had to find my greeter so I could get my rental car and directions to the hotel. Most greeters have code names written on cards so no one will know why your really here. I had to find a person holding a sign with the name Dani Mckenzie written on it. Sometimes I cant help but wonder if the WWE is some messed up branch of the CIA. Is code names really needed for backstage talent its not like we're out there on tv everyweek. Besides why couldnt they put Cheyenne on the card no one really has that name its crazy, but I had bigger things to think about. Around 5:00 I arrived at the arena, raw started at 9 so I was kinda early. Soon as I thought I had enough time to do everything I remembered that before Raw theres another 1 hour show taped for sunday nights. The Heat show started at 8:00 so the boys should be here around 7:00. I had a little less than 2 hours to get everything done. Good news is that my team was here and they could work. On smackdown me and Jenn did most of the work because the team was smaller and full of lazy bastards, the only thing I wouldnt miss. About a hour and a half later we got everything done. i was finishing up assigning dressing rooms. Seven o clock hit and the boys from Heat started showing so only thing I had to do was show them where the locker room was. So far everything was going just right and I was so proud of myself. That was until I saw Hunter walking down the hall. I dove into the nearest room just to take a breathe and be ready for anything. It didnt take 2 seconds and that bastards voice shot through the air.

"Hey cheychey wheres my dressing room, your working with the big dogs now you gotta be fast." He said already pissing me off.

"Well Mr. Levesque your room is down this hall and to the right. I put you next to the bathroom so just in case you get too full of shit you wont have that far to go." I said remembering taker's advice.

"Oh come on Cheyenne since when have we been on a last name basis your family, call me Hunter." He said.

"Really I get the honor to call you by your first name and be concidered family by the same man who thinks I'm not good enough to live up to the Mcmahon name." I said.

"I never ment for you to feel that way and for what its worth I'm sorry for that." He said.

"Well thank you Hunter now if you excuse me I have a job to do." I said walking off.

I knew he was lying I'm not stupid. He knows that with me on the show he cant say or do anything to me since Vince is almost always around. Hunter was sucking up to me just to save face and I wasnt going to let it happen. Just as I was finshing the very last touches it was time for the first cue ups for Raw before we hit the air. We got the first segments and matches done for Raw and I was happy as can be. We were more than half way through the show and everything was going great. I was standing around waiting for something to do and as soon as I thought I could take a breather my headset went off. I which to the main channel which was connected to Vince at the ramp. He told me to go get Shawn and Jericho for their segment to close out the show. I hadnt seen Shawn the whole time I really didnt know he was here same for Jericho. I had no problem getting Shawn we're friends, now Jericho was different. Still convinced that hes an asshole I hated that I had to get him, so I decided to get him first and get it over with. I knocked twice when I got to his door while slowly pushing it open and hoped that I didnt walk in when he was either putting something on or taking something off. Lucky me I just caught him having a moment with himself and the mirror.

"Mr. Jericho we need you at the ramp in 5 minutes." I said.

He just replied with a simple ok as I took that as my cue to leave and was more than glad to. I closed the door and couldnt help but roll my eyes in knowing that I was right, he was an egomanical bastard just like Hunter.

Now I was at Shawn's door. I did my normal knock while opening while telling Shawn to report to the ramp.

"Is that Cheyenne hiding behind that door?" He asked.

"Yep looks like your stuck with me now." I said walking in the room.

"No problem with that I heard you were coming to the show." He said giving me a hug.

We walked to the ramp and talked a little. I saw Jericho heading towards the ramp so I told shawn that I had to go and I'd talk to him later. They had the last segment of the show so my job was over so I took a seat on one of the empty stage boxes. It didnt take long for my cell phone to ring and for me to see that it was Jenn.

"What damnit!" I said

"You sound like shit dude bad night."She asked

"No the night was good just a few shit things." I said.

"Run into Hunter yet?"

"Of course hes got "lets fuck with cheyenne radar'. I replied

"How about Jericho?"

"I had to give him a cue up and walked in on him having a moment with himself and his reflextion."

"Holy hell so hes worse than he looks on tv?" She asked.

"Probably I didnt stay long but I gotta go the shows over and I want my hotel room." I said hanging up.

I met up with shawn as soon as I could and was disapointed when he told me that he was going straight home so I now have no traveling buddy and I'm stuck with 2 assholes on one show. Now if you ask me thats two assholes too many. There was nothing left to stay around for so I made my way to the parking lot. As I was walking to my car a voice came out of no where. I didnt know the voice so I was in defence mode. Theres no way I was going down with out a fight so I balled up my fist and waited until the steps got closer. They got close enough for me so I turned around and let my arm fly. Two sounds filled the air: one was the hit and the other was that voice.

"Whoa there I didnt mean to scare you!" The voice said.

My nerves calmed down and I saw that it was Jericho. The hit was my hand hitting the palm of his hand. He caught it right before it would of clocked him in the face.

"Jesus you scared me. What can I help you with?" I asked.

"Well I never noticed you before and I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to the show."He said.

"Thanks but I wished you would of waited until next week instead of sneaking up on me in the middle of the parking lot." I said wishing I would of hit him.

"I agree but I'm Chris as you probably know." He said.

"Yeah I'm Cheyenne."

"So your the mysterious Cheyenne McMahon I've heard about you." He said kinda grinning.

"Yeah but I'm sorry I got to go since I have a plane to catch so can we do this next week and before I get to the parking lot." I said.

"Sure and sorry again." He said walking off.

I finally got to my car and before I could get in I heard that voice again.

"Hey Cheyenne." Chris yelled.

Would the man let me leave already.

"Yeah Chris." I replied

"Good arm." he said rubbing his palm.

I couldnt help but smile as I got into my car and headed toward the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 weeks Later.....The Royal Rumble**_

Once again I entered another arena to do the job that I loved. After the first week of working with the show everything was going great. All the guys in the back welcomed me and treated me like I'd been working there for years. Even Hunter was cool, by cool I mean he avoided me and I did the same. Chris and I hadnt talked since our encounter in the parking lot. We werent avoiding eachother its just how the job works. The times we did see eachother he had this talent of sneaking up on me and scaring the shit out of me. I hated it and hated it even more when I could see he was enjoying himself and the nickname he came up for me. He called me boo, real original thats classic. I'll admit Jericho was ok but as far as i'm concerned hes still the asshole I placed him to be so I didnt have to like him or the name he calls me. Anyway nothing could get me down tonight. It was the first pay per view of 2003, the Royal Rumble. Both shows are represented which ment I got to join forces with my old Smackdown buddies. I ran a quick lap around the place to see where everything would be. After that I decided to go see the set they put up for this year. It was a fairly simple set and when I got out there they were doing sound check.

"Pretty kick ass song dude wonder who does it." Jenns voice popped up behind me.

"Its Trust Company's Falling Apart." I said

"You picked it didnt you I know your friends with the music man." She said.

"Yeah you ready for tonight dude?" I asked

"Yeah for once I wont be doing all the work." Jenn said

"Oh yeah you got all the lazy bastards I forgot about them." I said laughing.

"Nice of you to think about where you came from anyway I gotta get to work." She said walking off.

I dont know what was going on with her. Maybe things were bad at the show i've been so busy at Raw I have no clue whats happening over there. In that case she had every reason to be a bitch to me. I couldnt sit and wonder about it so I got back to work placing signs to know where everything is. I just finished when I bumped into Hunter.

"You know the drill chey wheres my room." He said. I had 3 weeks of peace why on pay per view night of all nights, sometimes I just get no love. I had to sit there and break it to him that he didnt have a room.

"Funny chey you got me haha now where is it." He said getting pissed.

"You know this is a joint show we need the rooms so your just going to have to settle for the locker room like everyone else." I said. He pushed me against the wall and got right in my face bad breath and all.

"Now you listen you little bitch I'm not everyone! I put the asses in the seats and I make the money that gives you your chump paycheck now you treat me with the respect I demand and get my fucking dressing room!" He hissed.

"I suggest you get the fuck off your high horse and get over it." I said forcing my way away from him.

I didnt get 2 steps off before Hunter grabbed my arm. The pressure was so intense I swore my arm was going to explode. He violently twisted it as I fell to the floor. I wasnt going to scream or cry because I knew thats what he wanted. He wanted to teach me a lesson and made sure I'd never forget it.

"Now again wheres my room?" He asked.

I didnt answer it was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. He took that as a no so he decided that he was going to find his own room and drag me along. Just as my arm went numb from the pain it was in finally someone came around to see what was happening.

"Hunter let her go!" Chris said.

"Stay out of it Jericho I'll make your life hell." Hunter yelled.

"I'd like to see you try assclown. You know I can drag you in that locker room, beat the hell out of you and no one will say they saw a thing."

Hunter knew Chris would do it and no one would say the saw it. Thats the disadvantage you have being the most hated person on the show.

"Fine you win Jerky." He said as he bent down to look me in the face. Hunter took one last tug on my arm to try to break me and said, "Next time I bet you wont forget my room." Then he let me go as I dropped to the floor. Chris stood there for a minute to make sure Hunter was gone then when he made sure he was he ran over to me. I couldnt move and I didnt want to, laying on the floor I finally gave in and started sobbing right before I heard Chris' voice hover over me has he knelt down to try to get me sitting up atleast.

"Holy shit Cheyenne are you ok." He said as he grabbed me.

I wraped my good arm around his neck and held on to him as I started to cry uncontrollably. He sat there with me until I calmed down. Then we took a look at the damage done. He couldnt even lift up my sleeve with out me squeezing on his arm from the pain, but we finally got it and my arm was allready starting to bruise.

"Wait here." He said.

I saw what he was going to do and I knew it wasnt good. He was going to find Hunter and beat him into oblivion and no matter what I may think of Chris he didnt need to be suspended because of me. So I grabbed his arm and begged him not to leave. He wouldnt listen unless I had a very good reason to let Hunter get away with what he did. Chris finally agreed not to do anything when I promised him I'd tell him everything later after the night was over.

After my little moment everything went back to normal. I did everything I was supposed to do job wise. Of course I wasnt going to let Hunter get away with what he did its just that its my problem and I'll handel it my own way and I did. About 15 minutes before Hunters match Vince had a genius streak hit him. He told Hunter that he would give up the title tonight and then get pissed which would lead him to his move to Smackdown.

Now I could say I might of had something to do with it but we'll never know now will we. The ideas continued with Vince having a quick meeting with Jenn telling her that she was getting traded to Raw. Honestly I dont know if I had something to do with that. Maybe its because Jenn's my friend and Vince didnt want Hunter doing anything to her. The rest of the show went smooth I just had to watch my arm. After the show Jenn came up to me and told me about her trade off. I didnt tell her the likely reason why it happened and shes never known about what happened to me.

"Allright dude lets go hit the bar." She said clearly happy about her "new" job.

"Cant dude I'm sorry." I said starting to walk off.

"Hold on then since I dont have a car I gotta hitch with you."

"Here take mine then." I tossed her my keys and told her we'd hit the bar later on.

I didnt feel like explaining who I had to meet up with and why thats just too many questions. So I hurried and found Chris.

"You know if you wanta talk tomorrow or something we can." He said leaving the locker room.

"Tonight is fine really but I need to hitch a ride with you to the hotel." I said.

"No problem I'm ready when you are I'll meet you in the parking lot." He said walking off.

About 5 minutes later I met up with Chris as we left to go to the hotel. The ride was pretty fun actually, we got lost for 20 minutes trying to find the hotel. We finally got there alive and Chris followed me to my room so he'll know where I'll be at since he had to go to his room to take a shower.

"Would you look at that." He said as we got to my door.

"What is it?" I asked as Chris walked 2 doors down and put his key in the lock.

"Well atleast you wont get lost finding my room." I laughed.

"Are you saying I'm the one who got us lost on the way here?"

"I believe you were the one who was driving I mean I could be wrong but I doubt it." I said

"You know what give me 20 minutes and I'll come in there and we'll see who got who lost." He said

I agreed and closed my door. Walking in my room I dropped my bags and started looking for my Pjs. Sure enough 20 minutes later there was knocking at my door. I got up to let Chris in and walked passed the mirror and had to step back. The bruise was almost like someone put a black ring around my arm. I let Chris in and it was the first thing he saw.

"That looks really bad Cheyenne." He said sitting on my bed, he looked worried.

"I'm fine it hurts but its better than having it numb like it was after it happend." I said leaning against the closet.

"So how did you end up on the top of Hunters shit list? I mean your Vince's kid and Stephanie's sister so that would be career suicide he tried to commit today."

"Probably because I'm not really Vince's kid." I answered.

"But your last name is Mcmahon and Vince says your his daughter."

I cut Chris off and said, "I'm adopted not alot of people know that but Hunter does get it now."

"He thinks your just lucky doesnt he its classic Hunter." Chris said.

"Yeah that and he doesnt like the fact that I dont live off Vince's money and get off on being rich. I own an apartment that I paid for and I drive a 10 year old car compared to Shane and Stephanies 25,000 townhouses and high model cars." I said sitting on the bed next to Chris.

A few moments of slience passed untill Chris spoke up again.

"Cheyenne I'm really sorry."

"For what you didnt know."

"Not that when i heard you were coming to the show I thought I'd have to deal with another spoiled assclown like Hunter," He admitted.

"I cant say anything I hated you I'd watch you on tv and believed that you were like that all the time."

"Yeah I take the asshole i play on tv and lock him up in the back of my truck after the show. He said laughing.

It was that moment I understood why Taker told me to stay with Chris if anything happened. Hes a good guy really and I cant see how he can be such an ass on tv. After that we spent the rest of the night talking about anything and making constant trips raiding the vending machines.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to the alarm once again. I turned it off and rolled over to find a huge lump in my bed. Of course this doesnt always happen so I screamed out and fell out of the bed. The lump was Chris and we were both still in our clothes so I know nothing happened. He woke up and rolled over to see what the noise was about.

"What the hell?" He said before opening his eyes to see me on the floor holding my arm.

"Whats wrong Cheyenne and how did you get in my room?"

"This is my room and I'm fine I just landed on my arm thats all." I answered.

"Did I push you?"

"No freaked out and fell out. I dont normally wake up with someone in my bed." I said snickering.

"Me either." He said

Later on in the day the Raw team all showed up and got ready for another show as always. During the show Jenn found me and almost chewed me out.

"Explain yourself!" She demanded.

"What the fuck did I do?"

"I saw you so you cant say you didnt." She said.

"Jenn how much did you drink last night you really dont need to show up at work messed up on your first night." I advised.

"I didnt drink alot but I saw you and you just need to tell me why!"

"What the hell did you see that makes me look like I did something wrong."

"You and Jericho." Jenn said.

I started laughing. I seriously thought I pissed her off or something or she found out about what happened last night with Hunter.

"Ok Jenn we work with Chris so your going to see me and him together alot its apart of the job." I explained.

"No no no no this wasnt work I saw you 2 raiding the vending machine at the hotel last night. You were both laughing and playing around and he said his arm around you! You fucked him didnt you?!!" She yelled.

Spinning my head around to see who could of heard that I pulled Jenn aside and explained. That no I didnt have sex with Chris. I admitted that I was wrong about what I thought of him and we're now friends so she needs to get used to him being around me alot more, but I did not have sex with him. Jenn understood most of it but one little part.

"Dude I dont care if you fuck him but please I mean get to know eachother a little better." She told me.

I wanted to slap her so bad but as soon as I was about to try and tell her that nothing more than friends was going on with me and Chris that bastard came and snuck up on me again.

"Boo!" He yelled as he hugged me before he went to the ramp.

"Damnit Chrissy lay off the damn oil allready!"

"Sorry!"

Trying to get the stain off my shirt I couldnt help but laugh and shake my head. Of course Jenn took this as her moment to be Jenn and say something that would get her hit.

"You love him and you havent known him that long." She said smiling.

"Do not and even if I did that would be a whole different story."


End file.
